When I'm alone Part 8 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Read and find out. Sooooo sorry it took too long. I wanted it to be really good and I hope it is.


When I'm Alone Chapter 8  
  
I got reviews telling me for that not to be the end. So, here's another chapter. Thanks for the supportive reviewers and for those who stuck with me. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm working on another one called "Having a Little Faith" try it and tell me what you think.  
Setting: They're in Seattle now. It's been about 6 monthes since thier wedding day. Jules and auggie are still planning to get married on August 4. Maxi and Matt are still dating. Daisy and Ezra have moved in together and so has Kat and Hank. Peter and Sophie got Louise and Anna.  
*****************************************  
Shelby stirred in her and her husband's bed. They lived in a campus marriage couple's apartment. It was small, but that made it seem real to her. She wanted to surprize him with breakfast. It would definatly be a surprize considering that they normally ate out, because he was in college and she was working at a clinic for needing children.  
Shelby rolled out of bed and tip toed out of thier cozy nest to head towards the small kitchen. She couldn't believe that a year ago she was at Horizon about to graduate and was scared that Scott and her were over. Now, they were married and he was on a scholarship for football, she reffered to it as his "other" love.   
She looked through the fridge and the cabinets for something that would be easy to cook,but worth cooking. She came across pancakes and chocholate chips. She decided that and the stawberries with vanilla dripped on them would work well for the occasion. It was thier six-month wedding anniversary and even though they weren't exactly traditional, ok far from it, they should celabrate.  
She heated the stove and poured the batter on the pan. This was almost like one of the 50's shows she watched when she was little, before she lost her innocence.  
******************************************  
Juliette woke to the sound of the telephone. Only one person would call this early.... Auggie. She contemplated answering it,just to annoy him. It was so cute when he was annoyed. She waited about 2 rings and picked it up.  
Auggie: Hey. It's about time.  
Jules: Yea, about 5:30 time.   
Auggie: Going to bed early makes you a...  
Juliette joined in. She had heard him say it so many times before.  
Jules and Auggie: an early riser. And being a early rises makes your character and personality stronger.  
Jules: Okay Mr. Early Bird. Good morning.   
Auggie: Good morning twig. Have ya eaten your breakfast?  
Jules: Auggie you're worse than Peter and Sophie. No, you woke me up...I know I know you do it because you love me.  
Auggie: Yea I do and I want you around for my life.  
Jules thought to herself that he was becoming so literate and intellignt. He was in art classes and was learning who he was, and she loved every part that they had discovered about eachother.  
Auggie: I wanna talk to you about the wedding.  
Jules: Go on..  
Auggie: I wanna have it at Horizon.  
******************************************  
Peter and Sophie loved being parents. Anna and Louise were a blessing. Anna was going to turn 6 soon. It would be thier first big occasion together. Louise and Anna were a trip and a half. They had thought the Cliffhangers were funny, they had seen nothing with them. Anna on the first day had got her finger stuck in between the seats in the plane. It took them 15 minutes to get it out. Louise had seen Shelby's horse and took it "riding" in the morning around 4:00. riding meaning he thought that he could ride it to Agnes.  
Sophie woke up with little Anna in her arms she had had a nighmare and had wanted Mommy and Daddy. She didn't want to wake her sleeping husband or daughter. She crept out of the four poster bed and unto the hard wood floor. She went downstairs to fix them breakfast before they all had to head out to Horizon. she thought about her new Cliffhangers. Sarah a 15 gang member who threatened to kill a rival gang. She was a tough girl with a very soft spot for kids. Sophie trusted her with Annie and Louise alone. Brendan who wasn't good at talking,but he had only been there for 2 weeks. She knew that he had somehting big and it was going to take a while for it all to come out. It had for Shelby.....  
She often thought about her kids. They would always be her kids. Shelby and Scott were married now, but they often came and visited Jess and her "friend" Aaron. Juliette and auggie were getting married in a few monthes, but Daisy and Ezra were the most surprizing they were living together. She would have never guessed that the sarcastic cynical Daisy would fall for ,well there was no other way to put it, Ezra. Maxi and Matt were in love and living about a block and a half away from eachother. David and his girlfriend whos Sophie hadn't met were in college and enjoying the whol experience of it. She wanted to see her kids really bad,but everyone was so busy.  
**********************************  
Kat stood in her's and Hank's apartment looking out to Central Park. They had gotten the view due to Hank's job. He was part of the search and rescue team for the HUGE park. A lot of kids got lost everyday. She was a councelor at a public school. Some of the kids reminded her of Horizon. They were gangs, depression, abuse, but at the end of the day she felt like she was giving back and that was worth all the pain she had to go through to ge there.   
Hank came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He often did this just to let her know that he was there. It normally worked, but sometimes it was like she was just drowning in her thoughts. He hated the word drowning it had caused her sooo much pain and agony. She had finally told him about a year after they had met, but he didn't know how to help her until after he talked to Peter and Sophie. After, that he took thier advice which was to buy a punching bag and to let her know that he would ALWAYS be there.   
Kat in return wrapped her arms around his and they just stood there watching the park the kids, and thier parents getting lost in the woods. It was nice they almost felt away from everything and that was a good thing for Kat. She needed that. Cities were in rushes and traffic jams, but once you went into those woods you felt patient and just peaceful. Often she just sat there after work and just listened to the trees leaves and the birds. It reminded her of Peter and Sophie whom she wanted to see. They were her other set of parents away from her adoptive and real. She wanted to look for her bioligical, but rejection haunted her thoughts on it. Maybe one day she thought......  
*********************************************  
Daisy rolled over to see her boyfriend and unfortunalty she rolled the wrong way and hit the floor with a KURPLUNK.   
Ezra: Daisy?  
Daisy put her head on the edge of the bed and looked at the messy haired Ezra.  
Daisy: Yea, I'm just fine. dry  
Ezra: Okay. What do you want for breakfast?   
Daisy: Eggs.  
Ezra: What is it with you and eggs?!?! For the last few monthes that's ALL you want is eggs and vinagar.  
Daisy: I don't know, but don't yell at me like that.   
Ezra: Dais, you're probably going to kill me for this, but ahh...  
Daisy: What spit it out!  
Ezra: Are you ahh...umm.... pregnant.  
Daisy: Yea, Ezra with triplets. sarcastic And I'm naming them Bob, Joe, and Looser.  
Ezra: It was just a question no need to burn me.  
Daisy saw his hurt face and instantly felt bad. She had been moody lately, but that was just the weather. Or was it.....  
******************************************  
Maxi awoke to her alarm clock and wanted to shoot it. It always woke her up WAY tooo early. The only thing good about it was that it was given to her by Matt. Matt....   
Maxi sighed and pictured him now in his robe and pj's with a cup of coffee. The phone rang. She picked it up and knew who it was instantly.  
Maxi: Hey, Shelby.  
Shelby: Hey. How did you know it was me do you need to tell me that you were abducted by aliens and they gave you esp.sarcastic  
Maxi: No, you're the only one without enough sense to leave me alone.  
Shelby: Maybe I'm just brave. sarcastic  
Maxi: Yea that's it.dry  
beat of silence....  
Shelby: It's our anniversary and I want to go to Horizon will you go with me?  
Maxi: Yea, sure are you gonna rallie up the troops?  
Shelby: I already asked Daisy and Ezra, Auggie and Princess live in Anges and Kat can't come because she lives in New York.  
Maxi: Have you asked her?  
Shelby: No  
Maxi: Maybe you should try. What about David I wanna see him?  
Shelby: Whatever. Then you invite him.  
Maxi: Maybe I will.  
there's a beat of silence.  
Shelby: How's Matt? Scott's been wondering.  
Maxi:He's fine a little tired lately, but pretty much all normal. How's Scott?  
Shelby: Great. So ahh I'll see you at Horizon later on today?  
Maxi: Maybe tomorrow.  
Shelby: Ok.Bye  
Maxi: Wait! I don't want to fight with you it's not fun and you're the only person who fully gets me.  
Shelby: Ok dork. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Maxi: Bye Boogure. luv ya....  
*************************************************  
Juliette was sitting on her sofa and reading a Bridal Affiar magazine. She was looking for the "perfect" dress. She was gonna charge it on her Mother's card. She knew it would piss her off considering she was NOT going to be invited. She had addressed her opinion on Auggie and his family long ago, and it wasn't what Jules had hoped for, but what she had expected.   
Her door bell rang and she hated the noise it sounded like a fog horn ringing and splintering her ears. She decided it was probably Auggie and he had a key. The door bell rang agian and Juliette slowly got off her comfortable apple green couch. She pranced to the door and opened it slowly revealing an unexpected guest.  
**************************************************  
Peter woke up to the strong smell of Sophie's coffee. He hated the bitter taste, but would never tell her that. He ran down the steep stairs and into thier large kitchen. He loved its title our kitchen it was no longer called his kitchen, but our. How he ever got along without her bright optimism and clear blue eyes was beyond his capability; all he knew was that he was glad that he didn't have to anymore.  
Sophie: Mornin' darlin'.  
Peter: Mornin' Soph.  
Sophie handed him a cup of her coffee and the morning newspaper, not that there was that much news in Agnes. It was just the idea of some stability. She liked that, even though she had to do something outragous such as climbing or rafting with her kids. She knew Anna and Louise were going to be exciting kids. She just couldn't imagine them being book worms, not there was anything wrong with that. It's just that to come from such a intresting background and to be diffrent was just so foriegn.  
Peter: Have you talked to Scott and Shelby yet?  
Sophie: Scott, up now. Uh-uh.  
Peter: Ohh we get up early don't we. sarcastic  
Sophie: Drink your coffee. She said with a smile.  
Peter: Yes, mamm.  
A little girl walked in from the hall with her hair in a mess and her teddy in her arms.   
Girl: Mommy, where's cuppy? whiny  
Sophie: Sit down Annie and I'll get it. Lemonade or milk?  
Anna:...chocholate milk...  
***************************************************  
Scott Barringer woke up to the banging of pots and pans. He knew it was Shelby, not that there was anyone else, but she couldn't cook. Except coffee, that was her trade mark. He got out of thier bed that was four poster and walked to the cozy small kitchen. He went through thier messy living room and tripped on Shelby's phone\address book Jess had given them. He finnally made it to the kitchen and saw a mess of a Shelby. Her cheeks were smothered in dough and chocholate sauce.  
Scott: Morning and what the heck are you doin'?  
Shelby was startled and turned around spewing chochlate from the boul over Scott's white under shirt.  
Scott: Thanks, for the good morning Scott. I couldn't wait for you to get up so I could spill a mess on you. sarcastic  
Shelby: You scared me. You and everyone else just love to scare the crap out of me.  
Scott: What are you doin'?  
Shelby looked around her kitchen and remembered that it was supposed to be a surpirze.  
Shelby: Nothing. Now go back to bed.  
Scott: You call dough on the floor, on your face, and all over the place NOTHING.  
Shelby: It was a surprize okay. dry  
Scott: Well, do I need to go back to bed and turn around and walk back to be surprized or is it too much just to kiss your husband and tell him I love you and that I'm glad that I married you 6 monthes ago. sarcastic  
Shelby shot him a look and continued with her makings of a mess. Scott just walked over to her and whispered in her ear. He did this a lot now. It was just a habit from Horizon he guessed. How he missed that "locked down fecility".  
There was a slow beat of silence. They each stood in thier old thoughts and memories.   
Shelby: Scott?  
Scott: Yea.  
Shelby: What ya doin' over there. suductive  
Scott got the hint and walked to his lover and wife..........  
*********************************************  
Daisy stood in the bathoom with Ezra behind her as they looked at a piece of paper that was supposed to tell them what they were going to do.   
Daisy: Ez, I need to do this by myself.  
Ezra: Dais, we did this together and I wanna test it together.  
Daisy: The last time I checked I was the one going to be pregnant not you. Or do you need to give me some MORE news.  
Ezra: You really are acting pregnant.  
Daisy pushed Ezra out of the bathroom and stood alone and slowly sunk to the floor. She picked up her cell phone and made a call to the one person who could help.....  
******************************************  
The phone rang in the kitchen and Scott and Shelby were in the dark.  
Shelby: Who ever it is hang up.  
Scott picked up the phone and spoke into the reciever.  
Daisy: Scott can I talk to Shel. It's important. Am I interuppting Love Fest 2001.  
Scott handed the phone to Shelby and sat down on the counter.  
Shelby: Daisy this better be important.  
Daisy thought to herself that it was what she thought.  
Daisy: I'm pregnant. she said in a small voice  
Shelby nearly dropped the phone. She had expected Juliette or Maxi to do this, but Daisy...  
Shelby: yea, that's kinda important.  
*********************************************  
Juliette let the visitor in and sat down on the couch with little effort to be lady like. She really wasn't expecting this person or much less wanted them there.  
Visitor: Juliette sit more upright you're embarassing me.  
Now or never she thought. It was time.  
Juliette: MOTHER!! Wouldn't it figure that baby Juliette is embarrassing Mamma Dearest. She said with a glare.  
Susan: Juliette Waybourne!!  
Other visitor: No it's fine this is you're home and we should have called.  
Juliette: Thanks Hal, but I can handle it. Mother I'm getting married and you are to have NOTHING to do with me or my husband afterwards got that, or do I need to speak louder. You are getting kinda old.   
in truth Susan was only 41. her daughter Juliette was disgracing her and she hated that she had grown up and Susan could no longer control her.  
Hal: Susan let's go.  
Susan: Hal let her speak I want to know what she thinks then I can get on with my life and leave this ball of fat filth alone.  
Juliette: I'm sorry you must've confused me with someone who actually gives a damn what you think. Now leave!  
Susan and Hal quickly got up and left Juliette alone in her apartment to think "about things".   
Jules quickly picked up the phone and called Auggie.  
Auggie: Hello?  
He had just gotten up from a nap and was kindda out of it.  
Juliette: Augusto.  
Auggie knew it was Jules not even his Mama called him that.  
Auggie: Jules, what up?  
Juliette: I did it! I stood up to her and I won!   
Auggie imeadiatly got up and started talking in Spanish he was just soooooooo happy for her and him. That was their main opstical her Mother and now it was gone, and Juliette did it.(I don't know Spanish soo roughly translated since I don't know)  
Auggie: Jules that's great excelent and you did it ALL by yourself.  
Juliette: Slow down Romeo I don't speak the language.  
********************************************************************  
Next to occure if I get reviews saying it's worth it.... (10 at least).   
Juliette and auggie start planning.  
Shelby and Scott head to Horizon.  
Maxi comes alone..... and invites David  
Daisy tells Ezra.  
****************************** 


End file.
